Movie Ride
This is the seventh episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open on Disney World. Owen is running around having fun. Owen: WHOOO! We're in Disney World! This is so awesome! WHOOO! Sarth grabs him by his shirt. Sarth: Owen! We're not here to have fun. We came because we detected enemy activity. Owen: Yeah, you guys may be here for that, but I'm here to have fun! This is the first time you've ever taken me here! Owen runs around some more. Sarth: Sigh. Amy: Oh you. Why can't you be nicer? He's a teenager, he needs to have fun! Sarth: Hmph. Anyways, we need to start checking out this park. Owen: Ok. well uh, I'll look at the Star Wars simulator, and you can go to the Tower of Terror! Amy: Wow, that's actually reasonable. Sarth: Fine. Just call us if you see anything unusual. Owen: You got it dude! Owen runs off. When he's out of sight, he runs into a corner, and whips out Bhar's figure. He swipes it and Bhar comes out. Owen: Alright man, you ready to have fun? Bhar: You know it! They high five. They are waiting in line. Bhar: Have you ever seen Star Wars? Owen: Only the Force Awakens. Bhar gives him a weird look. Owen: Dad took me one day. Did you expect me to pass up free candy and popcorn? Bhar: Geez. Well I've seen all of them. Owen: Cool! Wait, how old are you? Bhar: 16. Owen: Seriously, you're only 2 years older than me?! But you're like a foot taller than me. Bhar: Well, height is different for some people. It also has something to with my boar form. Owen: Ooh, since we're waiting in this line, can you tell me how you got your boar form? Bhar gets nervous. Bhar: Well-uhhh-hey we're at the front already! They are at the front of the line. Owen: What? How? Ah well, guess I shouldn't question it. They ride the ride, and get off. They are now walking. Owen: Ooh the Toy Story ride! Bhar: Are you kidding me? That wait is like 90 minutes. Owen whips out his phone and begins tapping it. Bhar: I mean I like Toy Story, and I have a good amount of patience, but you can not expect me to- Owen: Boom! Got us FastPasses! Bhar: And that's why you're my best friend. They ride the ride and get off. They begin walking again. Bhar: How about Rock N Roller Coaster? Owen: You go on ahead. I'm not a fan of upside down rides. Bhar: Well alright then. Bhar begins walking, but Owen sees Sarth and Amy. Owen: Dude! Code 15! Bhar immediately responds and goes back into the figure. Owen quickly stashes it. Owen: Hey Mom, Dad! Any news? Sarth: Yes. We're getting a strong reaction from the Great Movie Ride. Come on, we have to check it out. Owen: Ok! But first can we get lunch? Amy: Now that you mention it, I am hungry. Sarth: Alright, lunch break! They eat a lunch consisting of burgers and fries. Owen: I need to go use the bathroom. Owen walks off and ducks in a corner. He summons Bhar. Owen: Ok, Bhar- Bhar: Don't need to explain, I heard everything. Owen: Good. I need you to go in the ride, and follow us, and help us if needed. Bhar: Got it. They fist bump. Bhar takes off. Sarth, Amy and Owen approach the ride. Sarth: Owen, you got FastPasses right? Owen: Give me 10. Sarth: Ten minutes? Owen: Seconds. Done! They step in the line. The enemy is spying on them. Leader: This is perfect, with all those movies in one place, the Barum family will be killed for sure! Zeryph: That was their last name? Leader: Yes it was. They board a car along with a lot of other people. Sarth: Owen, you have anime powers ready? Owen: Ready. Your Omnitrix ready? Sarth: It's always ready. The ride begins. They begin with a 'Singing in the Rain' segment. It is actually raining. Most passengers are getting wet. Rider: Wow, this is awesome! Rider 2: So real! Owen: You'd think people would be upset about getting wet. Amy: Owen, we both know most of this generation is stupid. Bhar is watching from afar. Sarth: Ok, actually raining. So this means that the rest of the ride could come to life. Let's hope there aren't any dangerous ones. Owen: Dad! You just jinxed it! And you're talking about our plans in front of everyone! Amy: Again, stupid generation. They go to the next scene, a gangster movie. Owen: What'd I tell you? They jump out of the car. A shootout begins. Amy shields the passengers. Sarth transforms into a new alien called MeteorMash. They begin to aim for the passengers. The shield breaks. Owen runs up. Owen: Owen Kick! He kicks two of them in the face. The ride stops. MeteorMash: Dang it I forgot about this part! They hold off the gangsters. MeteorMash shoots flaming rocks, but they are easily shot down. They begin to struggle. MeteorMash: Owen, you got anything good? Owen: Uhhhhhhh-Oh! Deep Submerge! Owen shoots a big ball of water, taking out all of the animatronics at once. They begin short-circuiting. Owen: Are we going to have to pay for those? MeteorMash: It's Disney. They can do almost anything. Owen: Woah! I've never seen this alien before. What do you call it? MeteorMash: MeteorMash. Owen: Seriously? That's what you went with? MeteorMash: I was like 11 when I thought of this name. What would you call it? Owen: Uhhhh, I don't know. MeteorMash: See? This alien has no good name. Owen: Anyway, what's next? They see another gangster thing. Owen: Dang it. Now it's western themed. Amy: What's the difference? Owen: Dynamite, more powerful weapons, etc. MeteorMash: What alien would suit that better? He scrolls through his list. Owen: We don't have time for this! Pick faster! Owen slams the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He transforms into a new alien, that is shorter than Owen, purple and has 6 eyes covered by multicolored lenses, and four arms. Rifter: Ok, what is this alien? Owen: I like this one! It's shorter than me, which gives me POWER! Owen gives him a fun punch. Rifter snarls. They quickly go into the other room. Gangster: Let's have some fun! Owen comes up in front of him. Owen: Ok. Owen punches him right in the face. He is knocked unconscious, and turns back into an animatronic. Owen: Never has anything been more satisfying than that. Amy is holding her own, while the only thing Rifter can do is dodge. Rifter: Owen! Need some help! Owen: Just try to do something! Rifter jumps, and appears behind Owen. Owen: Woah! Rifter: Looks like I've got a walker between dimensions. Owen: Call it Rifter! Call it Rifter! Rifter: You got it buddy. Rifter punches the air, and the punch hits another Gangster. Owen: Ok, I feel like we're forgetting something. A gangster throws the TNT at the ride car. Owen: It's that. Rifter jumps and appears next to the TNT and grabs it, then throws it through another rift, that blows up the rest of the gangsters. Owen: I like this guy. Rifter: He's cool, but I don't like him that much. He's too short and weak. Amy: Ok, next is the.... The door opens, revealing a model of the ship from 'Alien,' the Nostromo. Owen: Th-the Nostromo. From.....Alien. Rifter: Well, no time to waste Owen. You have to go ahead while we keep the other carts safe. Owen is clutching a pillar crying. Owen: No you can't make me! Rifter is pulling Owen. Rifter: Come on Owen! You have to conquer your fear! Owen: Here's a thought, why can't YOU go in there, and I'll keep the other passengers safe! Rifter: We both know I lack confidence in you. Now get in there! Rifter throws him in there. Owen scrambles to get up, but the door closes. Amy: But didn't the animatronics get destroyed, thus making it safe? Rifter: *snicker* Yeah. Owen needs to handle things for himself. Amy: You're evil. Rifter: Maybe. Owen is pounding on the doors. Owen: Dang it!! He stands up and looks more confident. Owen: Ok Owen, calm yourself. Conquer your fears, and everything will be fine. Owen starts walking very slowly. The alarms blare and the screens are flickering. Owen: Ugh, these effects are so stressful. He walks very slowly. Owen: Owen, think. You watched a video of the ride one time. Where was the first alien? Wait, isn't there supposed to be a Ripley figure? Maybe she could- He sees the animatronic of Ripley, broken and sparking. Owen: Well that figures. He walks next to the cart, then spots a hole in the wall. Owen: It comes from there! He stretches out his hands. He waits for a second. The alien pops out and charges at him. Owen: Now! Mars Flame Sniper! Owen materializes a bow and arrow made of flame, and shoots it, impaling the alien. The alien disintergrates. Owen: Yes! That was a lot easier than I thought. He trails behind the car. Owen: There's the next door! Looks like I did it! Suddenly a Xenomorph drops from the ceiling and falls on Owen. Owen: Dang it, I forgot about this part! The Xenomorph is about to bite him, but suddenly Bhar in his boar form comes and impales it, killing it. Owen: Bhar! Bhar smiles. His horns are still in the alien. Owen: Oh Bhar get your horns out before- Bhar yelps in pain, and steps back, with holes being burned in his horns. Owen: -The acid blood. Bhar shakes it off, and jumps away. Owen: That's it, I'm out! Owen catches up to the cart. Owen: Now we got- He looks around. Owen: Huh. Indiana Jones. I was expecting Star Wars or something. He sees the person on the top of the temple about to touch the jewel. Owen: Oh no I don't have time to stop the guy! If he touches the Jewel, he'll die! Owen panics, but then sees that it is Bhar, in a disguise. Bhar grins at Owen, and touches the jewel, and quickly jumps away, escaping from the fire. Some ashes fly into the cart. Rider: Wow this fire must be very expensive for it to be this real! Owen: Seriously? What is wrong with people nowadays? Bhar joins Owen. Bhar: Whatsup man? Owen: Thank you Bhar! I totally thought you were gonna die! Bhar: I'm smart. I find a way. Owen: Wait a second how did you change so fast? Bhar: Found a costume, put it on, then BAM! Costume. Owen: Actually now that I'm thinking about it, how do your clothes come back on when you transform back from a boar? Bhar: No time Owen. We have people to protect. They scurry along to the next scene, which is Tarzan. Owen: Ok, this doesn't seem so bad. The elephant gets mad at the cart for some unexplained reason and grabs it. Owen: BAD! BAD! Owen jumps into the air. Owen: Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Owen shoots a beam that hits the elephants trunk, making it drop the cart. Bhar catches it and attaches it back to the track. The cart resumes moving. A cheetah then comes. Owen: Ok, now let's try something not Sailor Moon. Owen does a spin dash, drilling the cheetah into the wall. He jumps back to Bhar. Bhar: Wait, isn't that a video game power? Owen: Don't you know Sonic X? Bhar: Ugh, I hate that anime. Owen: At least it isn't as bad as Sonic Boom. They go to the next scene, being Casablanca. Owen: I've never seen this movie, but I don't trust it! Kienzan! Owen fires a giant energy disc, demolishing the part. Bhar: Owen! This is Casablanca, a great mystery film! This is the loving departure of the two lovers! Owen: Eeeeh. That's bad. Ah well, I'm sure NOBODY wanted to see that. They go to the Fantasia scene. Bhar: Ok, Owen. This is Fantasia. There is nothing scary at ALL about this. Fire missiles come from the sky. Bhar: Sigh. I hate these people for ruining good movies. Owen: Water Cane! Owen makes a whip of water, extinguishing the fireballs. Bhar then turns into a boar, and grabs the other flaming rocks, throwing them back. Owen: Can't this car move any faster? Bhar responds by pushing the cart, thus making it move faster. Owen: Thank you Bhar. He moves faster, and they get to the final scene, the Wizard of Oz. Bhar: Ah, the Wizard of Oz. One of the most memorable movies ever. Owen: Ok, can this movie hurt them in AAAAAANY way at all? Bhar: Well, the guards have guns. Owen: Yeah, that's probably the most dangerous. What about the witch? Ride Host: Begone Witch! You have no power here! Owen: I guess that answers my question. The cart exits the ride. Bhar: Thank God they didn't ruin a classic. Owen: Yeah, right. That's it right? Bhar: No, we still have the- Suddenly, a big black goopy monster throws Bhar and Owen across the room. Owen: What is that? Bhar: There's a montage at the end with a lot of movies! This must be an amalgam of all of them, but with so many movies, it can't have a proper form! Owen: That doesn't make that much sense, but OK! Owen summons the golden chalice. Owen: Crisis, Make Up! Butterflies swarm around Owen, and he takes his 'Super Owen' form. Bhar: Nice dude! I'll distract it! Bhar turns into the boar, and stabs the creature in its side. The monster doesn't take any sort of damage, and pulls Bhar out, throws him into a wall, and shoots acid. Super Owen: Shine Aqua Illusion! Owen shoots water and freezes the acid. Super Owen: Bhar, we need to run one of our scenarios! Bhar: Which one? Super Owen: I'm feeling Ocarina of Time. Bhar: Alright. Owen jumps on top of Bhar and makes a sword. Bhar charges at the monster. Owen readies his sword. The monster gets ready to block the swing, but Owen jumps off, and stabs it above its arms. Bhar then runs on it and tackles its head. The creature falls. Owen and Bhar charge at the monster and attack it directly in the chest. The monster screams and disintegrates. Bhar and Owen high five. Owen loses his super form, then falls down exhausted. Rifter: Owen! Bhar goes into the figure. Rifter and Amy run up to Owen. Rifter: We came to help- They see the ashes of the monster. Amy: You....defeated it on your own? Owen: Of course! Was there any doubt? Rifter: A lot of doubt. Amy: Oh be quiet. She gives Owen a hug. Rifter changes back. He gives Owen a hug too. Sarth: I'm proud of you buddy. Owen's eyes beam. Owen: That's the first time you've ever said that! Sarth gets embarrassed, and turns away. Amy: Awww, looks who's being nice to their son! Sarth: Stop it! Amy and Owen laugh at Sarth. Episode ends. Aliens Used *Rifter (debut) *MeteorMash (debut) Trivia * Rifter was going to be introduced in the episode The Imprisoned, but he decided to be introduced here to give him some introduction. * Rifter was based off of ChamAlien, because User: The Diamond Man really likes him. Category:Episodes